1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, camera modules have increasingly been provided in mobile communications terminals such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PADS), and the like.
In addition, camera modules are generally mounted on printed circuit boards on which various electronic devices are mounted together therewith to perform respective roles. Here, the various electronic devices are generally configured to form an integrated module on the printed circuit board.
However, the integrated module used in the mobile communications terminal may be exposed to excessive propagation interference, which may cause errors in the functioning of the electronic devices forming the integrated module.
In order to solve the above-mentioned defect, a shield can formed of a metal is generally used. This shield can forms an outer casing of the camera module and serves to shield the electronic devices from the effects of propagation interference exerted therebetween and protect the camera module from external impacts.
In addition, the camera module may be provided with a lamp for night photography. Meanwhile, a camera module according to the related art has a structure in which a lens part and a lamp are individually fixed and the shield can is generally only connected to the lens part.
However, since an error in a function of the lamp may be caused by propagation interference, both of the lamp and the lens part should be protected by the shield can. Therefore, the development of a shield can structure capable of covering the lamp and the lens part has been urgently demanded.